Isolated Admiration
by desire broken
Summary: [Shameful Crush Sequel] Hokuto's nephew is dumped on him by two elderly men bringing him home after passing out at a bar. They tell him that: the road to redemption is paved with humility. Will Hokuto be forgiven or will Minami find someone new? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Isolated Admiration: Shameful Crush Sequel

Prologue: Close to Graduation

After the night of Hokuto pushing his nephew away, he realized he was stupid for doing it. What he didn't realize was that he would have to face a lot of trial and error when trying to repair his nephew's broken heart. A few weeks before the close of Minami's high school years, Hokuto tried to be selfless and help Minami get through the rest of his school days. Inside, he warred with the emotions that were present every time he saw Minami enter the same room as him. Too soon, he had noticed Minami not coming home anymore. He worried that Minami had found someone new so quick, but inside the pain was tearing at his heart. Then one night some people brought Minami home from a bar just down the street.

Chapter One: Dr. Umeda to the Rescue

Umeda was laying on the sofa in the family room of their house, watching the soccer finals on the television. After a couple minutes he heard the buzzer go off for the front door. He stood hoping that maybe it would be Minami returning after abandoning him for so long. When he opened the door, it was Minami; but not the vision he had hoped to see. Two men were holding Minami over their shoulders, with one of Minami's hands in theirs. Hokuto looked at the men, "What happened?" The men looked at the boy then Hokuto, "He passed out from drinking too much. We went through his things to find out where he lives." Hokuto nodded then wrapped his arms around Minami's waist and the men let all his weight fall on Hokuto. "He shouldn't be drinking at such a young age; he must have faced some troubles here, huh?" Hokuto looked at the men and a guilty look took over his face. The men clapped him on the back and laughed, "It's okay, everyone does something they regret son. The road to redemption is paved with humility." Then the men turned and walked back in the direction which the came and were soon covered by the darkness.

Hokuto hoisted Minami to lie on his shoulder then turned and closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs slowly, thinking about what the old men had told him about forgiveness. He sighed, _I can't hope to be forgiven_, he thought as he laid his nephew down on his bed. He laid down next to Minami and stroked his cheek slowly, admiring his courage to handle his emotions. Then he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, falling into a deep comfortable sleep. As Hokuto slept, his dreams pondered what would've happened if he hadn't hurt Minami. Throughout the whole night he tossed and turned, only when he remembered Minami was on the bed with him did he wake. He woke and looked at the empty space beside him. He sat up abruptly then scanned his room for Minami, not seeing him he stood and walked out into the hall. On his way down the stairs he noticed Minami in the kitchen. He smiled watching him eat, "Hello Minami, sleep well?" Minami didn't look up from his food, but nodded his head some. When he finished he started to wash his bowl in the sink, looking out at the yard. "Uncle? Maybe you're right. Maybe I am too stupid to realize the full extent of our families prejudice to a relationship like we had." He began to sob, "..But I do understand that you are the only one who seems to truly understand me. Who truly knows the reason why I kept up the representation of the play boy." He turned and faced his uncle, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Hokuto couldn't stop himself, he was licking Minami's tears away before he could stop himself. When he stepped back the only difference was the shock that showed on his nephew's face. "Hok-Hokuto?" Minami started a fresh set of tears, as if that one tiny action confirmed what he had been wondering all along. He wrapped his arms around Hokuto and smiled softly, until his uncle pulled away. "Minami, we can't.. It's just not possible right now." He looked into his nephews pleading eyes and something broke in him. He began to walk away, but Minami hugged him from behind, "_Please_," he begged his uncle. Hokuto turned around in Minami's arms then kissed his forehead. "If I submit to you now, you may regret it in the end Minami. If you'll wait a little while longer and promise there is absolutely no one better for you… I might consider our feelings for each other." His nephew shook his head violently, "No uncle, I want you NOW! Why can't you see that every time we're next to each other that there's some kind of invisible string that draws us closer together??" Hokuto thought on that for a moment then smiled down at his nephew, "The fated lover sting story?" Hokuto chuckled softly, "The one about two souls that when fated to be together are held together by an invisible string that resides on the ring finger. That joins those two souls for all eternity?" Minami nodded slowly, "Y…yes," he looked up at his uncle with slightly off-focused eyes. "Minami, that's just a legend… A tale only a child would believe."

Chapter End.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying the sequel so far. I promise if you look for the clues you will find out the ending. Heh, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2, Part I

Isolated Admiration: Shameful Crush Sequel

Chapter Two, Part I: Minami's View Of The Situation

Minami just stared at his uncle in disbelief, so what if it was a kid's tale? Why was it so foolish to have hope in such a tale? He frowned some but kept his contact with Hokuto. "I don't care uncle. Please, just don't hurt me again. I don't think I could bear another tear in my heart." He watched his uncle, the thoughts going across his face on at a time. Till finally, he settled on sorrow, "Minami, I… I can't I'm sorry."

Minami shook his head, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't waste anymore tears on his uncle. He ran out the front door and disappeared down the street. He knew Hokuto would try to follow him, but he was a faster runner and he wouldn't be able to keep up for long. Minami ran past the bar that the old men had brought him home from and was closing in on the school when a neon sign caught his eye.

To his amazement there was a new theater open down the alleyway. He walked slowly down the cobblestone road, his fingers tracing the surface of the walls around him. When he came into view of the theater, there was a man standing at the door who smiled gingerly at him. "Hello young man," he greeted when Minami had gotten close enough. He watched the man pull the door open and Minami stepped into it, blinking to focus his eyes.

His eyes focused and his eyes widened when he saw the pictures on the wall. Nude men stood next to other nude men posing erotically. Minami could feel his face turning red as he headed up to the ticket counter. He looked at the young man behind the desk and ordered a ticket for the recommended movie that the male seemed to be more interested in than his job. Then he slowly headed to the concession stand.

He ordered a beer and then walked towards theatre 3 to watch the x-rated flick he'd bought a ticket for. As he entered the theatre, he saw a male turn toward him, obviously waiting for their partner to return. When the male's face was completely in the light Minami recognized who it was, Reiko. He stopped where he stood and watched Reiko's face register shock. Slowly Reiko walked towards him.

Reiko stopped about a foot away from Minami, eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you doing here Minami? Shouldn't you be at home? It is a school night." Minami nodded slightly, it was indeed a school night, but he couldn't have stayed at the house. Minami sighed softly then stepped forward and closed that foot between them, "Indeed Reiko, so why are **you** here?" Reiko blinked some then laughed at the question.

Reiko wrapped his arm loosely around Minami's shoulder, "I can't believe I used to dislike you. I guess it was because I was jealous…" he nodded some to himself agreeing slightly as he went over their past meetings. Minami shrugged Reiko's arm off then tried to back up, but he got caught be the arm and was dragged into the theatre. Minami had put all his weight against the male, but Reiko was strong for a lazy college guy.

Finally, Minami let loose and followed him to the seats he'd picked out already. All the men greeted Reiko then scowled at Minami, apparently unhappy with their dates and pissed off that Minami wasn't the least bit happy with sitting with Reiko. He watched 'his date' lift up the middle in-between them and lay against Minami's side. Minami drank some of his beer before he let the guy get any closer.

Reiko didn't seem to like the progress he had made, and began to softly kiss on Minami's neck. Minami started to push him away at first then he felt Reiko nibble some on his neck and Minami was a weakling for the nibbling. Minami could hear wolf whistles behind him, but his eyes had focused on Reiko, who seemed to be wanting more than giving the kisses and nibbles on Minami's neck. He started to lean forward and force Minami back on his back.

Reiko had started to fumble with Minami's belt, but before he could get it off someone had pulled him away from Minami. When Minami looked away from Reiko, he saw the angry eyes on his Uncle and stood quickly then tried to get away. He was almost out of the theater before he was caught by the arm and pulled into a passionate kiss; he opened his eyes slowly to see his uncle was the one kissing him.

He pushes Hokuto away and stepped back, "Why? Why do you seem to only want to hurt me??" He saw his uncle frown, his eyes full of sorrow once again. He turned away from his uncle when he didn't answer him, but arms had wrapped around him pulling him close to his uncle's body. Hokuto whispered in his ear, "Please Minami, forgive me, I know that all I do is hurt you. I want to stop; I realized that I can put up with being shunned from the family, if you can. I **want** to go out with you Minami, more than you know."

Part I End.

A/N: Please Read Hokuto's side too!! And review lmao.


	3. Chapter 2, Part II

Isolated Admiration: Shameful Crush Sequel

Chapter Two, Part II: Hokuto's View Of The Situation

He watched Minami think about what he'd just said. He knew questions were popping up in his head, but he just stood there watching Minami quietly. The Minami's brow creased when he frowned at him, "I don't care uncle. Please, just don't hurt me again. I don't think I could bear another tear in my heart." Hokuto looked down then, all his emotions he was sure, were playing across his face then he looked up at his nephew, sorrow was the emotion he stuck with.

His eyes locked on his nephew, "Minami, I… I can't I'm sorry." He watches Minami shake his head and start to back up slowly. Before Minami turned, Hokuto caught a glance at his eyes, so close to tears. He tried to grab Minami, but Minami had sprinted out the front door and was down the street before he could catch up. He started to slow some as he came up on the bar the men had told him that Minami visited frequently, hoping Minami would be there.

The two men who had brought Minami home had greeted him when he entered, both sitting back behind the bar. He walked up to them, glancing around to see if he could spot Minami through the crowd of drunkards. Then he focused on the bar men, "Hey guys, you remember my nephew right? About so high…" He did a motion that showed Minami's height to them. "You know, looks like me, but with black hair and no glasses?" The men nodded.

"Of course we remember him; he had run past the bar just as we were opening it. He headed down the street towards the school. Though we feel bad about not following him, there's some bad stuff springing up on that side of town. Gay clubs, bars, and this one new theater." Hokuto's eyes widened at the mention of the theater, he knew Minami would go to check it out. He like the movies, the were his place to unwind.

The bar men gave him a instructional map and Hokuto bowed his thanks before heading out in look of the theater. He ran till he got to the alleyway indicated on the map then slowly, he walked down the cobblestone road. His hands tracing the sides as he walked, then the alleyway opened and there stood the theater. An old man greeted Hokuto, "Good evening young man," Hokuto nodded as he walked past him into the theatre.

The boy behind the ticket desk smiled eccentrically at him, "Evening sir, what can I do for you?" Hokuto sighed then approached him, "I'm looking for a younger guy… about my height, black hair, and not glasses. Have you seen him?" He watched to younger male think then he finally nodded, "Yea, he came in about an hour ago. Bought a ticket for Luscious and a beer at the concession stand. I remember him 'cuz he looked so outta place here."

Hokuto nodded then smiled warmly; trying to make the young male think he was interested. "Can I maybe just go grab him, you see, he's my nephew and he's supposed to be home. It's a school night after all." The boy nodded slowly, "Sure, sir, go right on in." Hokuto nodded his thank and started to walked then turned back and stared at the boy. He smiled at Hokuto, "Theatre 3," the boy chuckled as Hokuto turned back around and continued to walk.

Hokuto walked into the dark theatre and could barely make out the top of his nephew's head; he'd started across the theatre towards him. Once he was close enough, he'd noticed who was sitting next to him, sliming all over Minami and trying to get Minami to submit; Reiko. He grabbed the back of his ex's shirt and pulled him off Minami. Then he saw his nephew stand and run out of the theatre. He looked at Reiko and frowned then hurried after Minami.

Before Minami could get out the door Hokuto pulled him by his arm and kissed him passionately. He felt Minami's hands go on his chest before he realized what was happening; Minami had pushed him away and was stepping back. "Why? Why do you seem to only want to hurt me??" Hokuto frowned, sorrow taking over his eyes again. When he didn't answer Minami turned and started to walk away again, but Hokuto wasn't going to let it end like that.

He pulled Minami in tight against his chest, then slowly began to whisper in his ear. "Please Minami, forgive me, I know that all I do is hurt you. I want to stop; I realized that I can put up with being shunned from the family, if you can. I **want** to go out with you Minami, more than you know."

Chapter Two End.

A/N: I hope you liked it!! Review plz.


	4. Chapter 3

Isolated Admiration: Shameful Crush Sequel

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been soo long since the last chapter... I've been busy with college registration and graduation. Finally, I found some time to make the next chapter. I know my punctuation isn't the best and I should read it like five times before submitting it to fan-fiction, but I do the best I can.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter, kay?

Chapter Three: Reiko's Plan

After arriving home last night, Minami went straight to his room and was still in shock trying to organize the events of the night. He stripped down and laid on his bed and tried to process his uncle's confession. _I __**want**__ to go out with you Minami, more than you know_. The sentence ran through his mind over-and-over again. No matter how many times he heard it, Minami was all grins. His uncle had told him that he wanted to go out, but there's always a down side. Minami just wasn't sure what the consequences to their actions would be just yet, but until he figured it out he'd be happy.

Hokuto sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his cell phone, scrolling through the numbers till it read Reiko. He was sure he had the courage in him to call Reiko and cuss him out, but he wasn't sure what Reiko had the courage to do. Ever since he'd know Reiko, he'd always been the strong one in the relationship, but knew Hokuto had the upper hand being as he was the person being chased by the college student. Hokuto threw himself back against his pillows staring at Reiko's number and sighed, there wasn't much he could do to Reiko even if he wanted to. So he decided on a text: 'Hey Reiko, please leave my nephew alone... he's going through some hard times and doesn't need any distractions in the last week of school, kay?' As the message was being sent Hokuto could feel himself tense up with the responses he could possibly receive back. Many of the ones that ran through his mind were that he was going to tell everyone that he was dating his nephew; the others were that of Reiko using this information as leverage to get them back together. Either response would make Hokuto's heart wary. He wasn't ready for the relationship to be out so soon. He wasn't ready – he looked down at his phone when he felt it vibrating in his hand. New Text Message it read. He felt all his energy drain from his body before he opened the text. 'Hokuto, my dear boy, I know what you're thinking and I won't use any of this to harm you or your nephew in any way. BUT I am going to pursue your nephew. I can't believe why I never liked him, he's positively delicious. ttyl' Dread. Dread is what washed over his face after reading the text message. Reiko was going to pursue his nephew?! What the hell was the guy smoking? Hokuto wasn't going to let anyone, including some playboy college student, go about pursuing his nephew. They could dream on!

He pressed 'reply' and started typing away: 'Reiko, I don't know what you think you're up to… just leave my nephew out of your revenge on me. Or whatever you're trying to prove.' He sent the message, a little of the dread leaving his body. He was smiling by the time the next text came in, though he didn't know why. It's not like he had fought the battle and won. 'Babe I'm telling you it has nothing to do with you. I just think your nephew looks delectable. I mean, all I had to do was nibble on his neck and he was opening up to me. He's kind of like you in that sense, I guess. Other than that, there's no correlation between you two and the relationship I want to have with him, but if you want we'll have a bet. I bet I can make you nephew love me and sleep with me before you can.' Hokuto growled and replied, 'this means war!'

The next day, Minami awoke to the sun in his eyes. Apparently he had forgotten to close the curtains again last night. He opened his eyes while moving his hand to cover them from the sunlight for awhile so his eyes could adjust. The sat up and noticed his uncle standing in the threshold of his bedroom, smiling down at him. "What?! I promise I didn't look at your collection of Kat-tun porn again!" his uncle laughed and walked towards him slowly. "I'm not in your room because of that. I'm here to say 'Good Morning' dummy," he sat on the edge of Minami's bed and kissed him some before standing again. "Come down soon so your breakfast doesn't get cold, okay?" Minami could only nod while his uncle left his room and headed back downstairs. _**WHAT IN THE HELL**__ was going on here?! _It's like Minami had walked into an alternate universe, he knew his uncle wanted to date him also, but to change so soon was almost crazy. _Didn't people work their way into a relationship??_ Why was his uncle being so lovey dovey? There was something very fishy about the morning he was encountering so far. He looked over towards his alarm clock and jumped out of his bed to get dressed; he was going to be late to school. He rushed down the stairs and out the door; standing in front of his house next to a 350z was his uncle's old flame, Reiko. He walked towards the man with and arrogance that Reiko didn't seem to be expecting because his smile faltered for about a minute. "What's wrong Minami? Didn't like the love marks I left on your neck?" Minami's eyes grew wide, as his hand flew up to his neck to feel around for the seamlessly invisible marks. He heard Reiko laugh at the response his audacity had earned him. "You won't be able to feel 'em but you can see them. Would you like to borrow the mirror in my car to check them out?" He watched Reiko open the door to the passenger's side of the car. He was sitting in the seat and examining his neck before he realized the car was moving and Reiko was driving him somewhere. "Where are we going? I need to go to school!" the man next to him smiled and looked back at the road, "Oh I know that, or I wouldn't have come to pick you up and drive you to school myself. I just wanted us to be able to spend some more time with each other." Reiko looked sideways at Minami, "I really like you Minami-chan." Minami could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and he knew he would be a rosy color until he could get away from the man whom was sitting next to him. He watched as Reiko laid a hand in Minami's lap, "I'll pick you up from school today so we can go on a date later. I really want to get to know you more since I was so cold in the past and ignored you." Reiko's hand was gently kneading his thigh and he could feel himself nodding like an idiot to his uncle's ex. Reiko smiled, "Then it's settled! I'll pick you up in front of the school." When they arrived at Osaka High, Minami was about to get out of the car when Reiko pulled him back in and kissed him. Minami's eyes grew wide as he slowly pulled himself together and climbed out of the car; closing the door behind himself. Reiko smiled and winked before driving away.

Minami shook himself mentally and looked at his watch, he had missed first period! He silently cursed himself as he ran up the stairs towards his homeroom. The kids inside seemed to be in celebration for some reason. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" they all looked at him like some bum off the streets. Coincidently, Mizuki had just came in the door behind him and smiled, "Nanba senpai, don't tell me that you haven't heard about there being a ball coming up! The whole school just heard about it!" Minami stared at his friend, but he wasn't hearing what Mizuki had just said. He was hearing Reiko's voice tell him "I really like you Minami-chan" and "I'll pick you up after school!" repeating over-and-over in his head like a broken record. Then, to break his concentration, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun himself around and came face-to-face with his uncle, Dr. Umeda. He backed up involuntarily and almost tripped over a desk. Hokuto stared at his nephew strangely, _what is wrong with this kid today? Was I coming on too strong this morning?_ He waved at his nephew to follow him then headed back towards the nurse's office. Minami gulped like he was about to get a sound lashing and followed after his uncle. Hokuto held his hand towards the cot while he closed the door to his office and locked it. "What's up Minami? You seem out of it today. Is there something wrong? You don't have a cold do you?" He watched his nephew stare up at him and sighed. "Is it about this morning? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you that much." Minami shook his head and made a X with his hands, "It's not that, Dr. Umeda. I just was shocked that the school was letting us have a ball with St. Blossom Academy. I wasn't ready for that when I got to school this morning. Sorry if I worried you." Minami was about to head towards the door to leave when Hokuto pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead, "It's okay." He felt his uncle's head nodding, as if he was trying to reassure himself that there was nothing wrong with Minami. He could feel his heart hurting, watching his uncle's concern for him. He didn't have the heart to tell Hokuto that his ex was picking him up after school and that they were going on a date. He just couldn't bring himself to tell him.

End Chapter Three!

A/N: I hope you liked it! I will try to work on the next chapter in my spare time. Please review!

I'm going to add in a teaser for the next chapter!

--After school that day, Minami headed towards the front of the school and noticed the 350z waiting for him. He walked towards it, but noticed there wasn't a driver in the car. He scanned the area around him and walked back towards the school. He worked his way through all the rooms until he came to the nurse's office. He peaked in the window on the door and couldn't believe what he saw. HOKUTO AND REIKO WERE KISSING! He barged into the room and pulled Reiko away from his uncle and punched him in the jaw. Reiko fell and looked up at the young man, "What was that for?" Minami was seething, "DON'T TOUCH MY UNCLE!!" He pulled Hokuto from the office and out of the school before he could realize what he was doing.—

End Teaser


End file.
